The Form
by Mech-Ah
Summary: What would you get with an EVIL form flys around doing badd stuff and nobody can get it? A mess. PokéMorph fanfic.
1. Prologue How did it start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does. I do own the Four, perhaps the idea of the Form, and certain characters. You will be updated.**

Prologue…

Mech-Ah was investigating a mysterious burial ground.

He looked left and right, until he saw a weird tomb.

"This is it." He dusted off some dust off the tomb. Revealing some text. "Those who seek clarity and security shall open this tomb. Those that do not are clean and pure." Awful text. But I need the Form." Mech-Ah lifted the thousand kilo lid, revealing only a paper, a form to be correct. "Those who fill in this form shall find clarity. Those that do not are clean and pure." A mysterious text. I must destroy this before it falls in human hands…" He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He made a little fire with his hand and tried to light the paper; a wind blew it away. "Oh (…). They are going to kill me if they find out."

The document flew away… to who knows where. Mech-Ah sighed, and left the cemetery.

_I better hope the Counsel wont sue. That would be the three thousandth time. I better call my lawyer. _

And a few hours later.

"Mech-Ah, you have been found guilty to have lost a powerful artifact that should be destroy." The Caller explained. "Both the Counsel of Time AND the Counsel of Ethical thoughts have gathered to discuss the punishment."

"What? Couldn't the Counsel of Life/Elements/Reality/Existence come?" Mech-Ah asked. "They mostly show up to help the verdict."

"That is of no importance. Now the details: "Exactly at 00:12 hours Mech-Ah has located the artifact known as the Form. 00:15 Hours, Mech-Ah lost the possession of the Form leaving it to fly around. The Form is a powerful document that has powers beyond most minds. Mech-Ah, why have you hunted this object without approval of the Counsel?"

"Well, I had nothing to do… and my lawyer shall no explain more."

"My client has been ordered by the highest of class; both the Creator, a god, and by Negi, current Defender of Time, to retrieve and destroy the Form. The wind was an unfortunate element that swept the object out of his hands."

"Even with approval of the highest Order; that doesn't give him any immunity in this case." The Caller explained. "Is this all you have to say?"

"Yep… that's about everything." Mech-Ah said.

"Then I give the Counsels approval to discuss the verdict." The Caller said to the large group of people behind him.

A lot of whispering and noises came from the group of people. All had white robes with silver edges. The Caller whore a large metal armor as he stood directly across the desk were the accused sat. The room was weird, a half-circle with stage. A crescent hole was between an angled hill and the silver colored stage. The stage had a futuristic desk and a small hill, on which the Caller stood. The angled hill had small platforms and computers to talk to others. An amphitheater but the platforms had walls to prevent someone from falling.

After a little while one of the Counselors got up and spoke into a microphone: "The verdict is, after heavy discussion, that Mech-Ah is found innocent of the loss, but must return the artifact to have freedom."

Mech-Ah shot forward to the desk, pushing into his torso, making him throw up himself.

His face vanished and he grabbed for a cloth, mopped up the sludge and emptied in the hollow opening.

"Mech-Ah, I hate it when you do that." His lawyer said.

"Look, I would like to see you stay in one piece when you are a single-cellular creature. I am surprised they can claim me innocent while my voice is emotionless." Mech-Ah said.

"However…" The Counselor continued. "If Mech-Ah does not retrieve the document or attempts to leave the planet where the Form is… he shall be declared guilty of charge. For the law states: "If one refuses to correct his deeds, this one is declared guilty by the laws of Ethical Thoughts." And that shall be enforced with… erasing of existence."

"That's more like it." Mech-Ah smiled. "That's the way it should be."

"You like being threatened with total destruction?" His lawyer asked.

"Hey, it's the right thing to do."

Meanwhile in the Sinnoh region…

The Form is floating around, and you still haven't got the faintest idea what it does.

No one bothered to look around at it, until it landed on a desk. The desk of a high schoolboy… what?

The thing had luck on its side, forms were handed out, and the one of the desk he landed on drifted away.

"Everybody, I want the forms filled in and on my desk tomorrow. I want it signed by your parents of verification." The teacher said.

What could possibly become of this? Well another scene with Mech-Ah.

He sat in a bus, his ship was claimed to prevent escape.

"Escape? HA!" He said. "I will find that piece of paper. All it's evil energy shall burn in a big fire. Now where do I find it?"

Mech-Ah started to brainstorm, and he would get an answer in seconds.

"Hello dear space bus traveler! Looking for something? Sure you do! Now for 9,99 you can have the Locator." A speaker sounded. "It can locate the last known location of the missing item, and help you out! Of course it must be seen before it can be found."

Mech-Ah walked down the bus to a little table, with an odd device on it.

"The Locator is based on metal detector basics. Instead of metal, it reads minds." The salesman explained.

"I'll buy one."

Mech-Ah waited, seeing several planets pass, including one with an odd color.

"White-utopia. For all your blanc needs." The bus sign showed.

_White-utopia, been there. Odd that the buildings are not white, but have a white tint._ Mech-Ah thought.

Down in the Sinnoh region… location… Jubilife city… south of that city… Sandgem town… the Form is going to reveal its power… of nasty questions.

_Seems like all day questions… _A boy thought who owned the Form. His name was… Alfred… and his name tells he, yes… has a minor roll. _Full name… Age… Fav Pokémon? Fav gender? Fav time? Fav location? Fav dream? This is more a quiz then a form. I better fill in truth, could be a trap. _

But oh no… the truth is the trigger to activating the EVIL POWER OF THE FORM! The Form's powers are to be revealed in Chapter one, and this Prologue will end now.

I know, it's short.


	2. 1 Let the hunt begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does. I do own the Four, perhaps the idea of the Form, and certain characters. You will be updated.**

**BTW: I noticed the high amount of swears at the end. Wasn't intended. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The power of paper.

_That's the last question… what? _Alfred thought. The words he filled in started to vanish. After they were gone, the paper flew out of an open window.

"What just happened?"

In the space bus.

"Your searched object is in… Sandgem town…" The Locator said.

"BUS MAN! I need to be dropped off in Sandgem town!" Mech-Ah screamed through the bus.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why do YOU ask?"

"Because we ARE in Sandgem town."

Mech-Ah looked through the window. "Oh…"

He got off and looked at a house where the Locator pointed.

"Item inside… second floor…" It said.

Mech-Ah appeared before the open window, seeing only a Pokémon.

"Oh (…)! I am too late." Mech-Ah said. "Little Elekid! Tell me now… WHERE IS THE PAPER?"

"_I don't know. I flew out of the window!" _

"Hm… I must find the Form… but I can't find it till someone else does… but how?"

Later…

"The Form can be anywhere… and the Locator is still off. So I nee YOU to help me!" Mech-Ah looked at the some old friends.

"It's not that I don't want to but… I really don't like to help someone." Ditto said. "Really, I don't like helping."

"_WTF do I have to do with it?" _Deoxys asked.

"Why am I even here?" Gamma-5 asked.

"Well… I got a big reward, and I will spare you." Mech-Ah suggested.

"So what does it look like?" Ditto asked.

"Well…

NAME: …

AGE: …

CURRENT LOCATION: …

CURRENT GENDER: …

FAV POKéMON: …

FAV GENDER: …

FAV LOCATION: …

FAV TIME: …

FAV DREAM: …

Please sign autograph for activation:

Something like that. The thing is called the Form because it has two definitions. It means something you fill in with private info. Or a shape. It is a dangerous thing; something made by the Creator by incidental events. He then designed a burial ground to hide it, but someone found out… force me to destroy it."

"The time I know you, you can't do anything more stupid then that!" Ditto yelled. "You do understand that the Creator made it, meaning it's a Pure. Only the Creator can destroy it."

"Sort of… but I figured out that this flame he gave me could burn it."

Mech-Ah showed a little fire in his hands.

"That is a small fire. Like a match, nothing special." Ditto claimed.

"Oh… we have to get it anyway. I got sued and this little contract here is going to kill me if I fail."

"Then here is a note for you… the thing is floating above your head." Gamma-5 said.

Mech-Ah looked up as the robot said, seeing a piece of paper glide with the wind. Mech-Ah followed it, making the paper drift faster.

"_Should we help him?" _Deoxys asked.

"Whatever, I could use a reward." Gamma-5 said careless.

They followed the running armor on foot, seeing him jump up regularly trying to grab the sheet of wood. The paper however, dodged the attempts as if two similar poles of a magnet would. After a while, they reached a large cliff, Mech-Ah grabbing the paper. He himself started to glide with the paper.

"What the heck?" Gamma-5 said surprised. "How can on A4 paper hold such a weight?"

"It is a Pure. Made directly by the Creator. It is an enchanted and cursed sheet of EVIL magic. It can do anything to escape." Ditto explained.

Mech-Ah could not hold on to the small sheet because it was too small. The paper didn't rip; it just floated over the cliff toward the sea. Mech-Ah fell, hitting some rocks on the way. The paper turned around and flew to another city.

"_Why didn't we do anything?" _Deoxys asked. _"The three of us can fly."_

"Yes… but does it mean we should?" Ditto asked sarcastic.

Mech-Ah tried to get up between the sharp rocks, grabbing some parts of armor on the way.

"That thing is really annoying me." He said.

He climbed back up the cliff, seeing the other three looking at a tiny white dot.

"Hiya there. Seems you lost of a paper." Ditto said teasing.

"Do you have the faintest idea what that thing can do?" Mech-Ah said. "That little sheet of wood is going to grow in strength by eating the ink, knowledge and wishes of people. Then it will spread, changing the unaware. Now that it has been used once… it will do anything to get more."

"That sounds serious." Ditto said surprised.

"It is… the sheet is like Destiny: it wants to rule and conquer. That thing may look like a furry's friend but far from it. Only destroying it can reverse the transformation. Once filled in it cannot be undone… it is a wish to change… without ever turning back. A curse since wishes end up being (…)ed up by the person that wished it. It is… the Form. Those that come with me can see the real importance… those that stay shall suffer from their answer. Do you come, or do you stay?"

"You know how to touch us Mechie." Ditto praised.

"Yep, read it in a book. Called: "How to persuade friends without a problem."

"I am coming." G-5 said. "You might need a robot."

"_I don't know… does it include meals, cos if it does, I am in." _Deoxys said.

"Meh, I got nothing else to do." Ditto confessed.

"Then Team Team Omega shall go!"

"Please, another name. No Team Team Omega." G-5 said. "Just Team Omega."

"Hm… sounds a lot better." Mech-Ah said. "BTW, the paper has another power. When strong enough it grows a backside. This side can change the memories of the writer."

"Then we better go because we wasted about ten minutes here." Ditto pushed.

Pastoria City.

"Gee, it's empty around here." Ditto said looking around. "I recall this place full of life."

Then some cries were heard from a building. Mech-Ah got next to the door and made hand gestures.

**Ditto, get to the window. **He tried to explain.

"What?" Ditto whispered.

**Ditto, get by the window. **He mimed again.

"What do mean?"

"DITTO GET BY THE FUCKING WINDOW! … SILENCE … oh no… forgot the silencer." Mech-Ah said.

"On the count of three, we break in." G-5 said.

"_Eh… hello? We are hunting a piece of paper. Not zombies or terrorists." _Deoxys explained.

"Yes, but we must be prepared."

"THREE!" G-5 screamed.

Mech-Ah broke open the door, threw in a smoke grenade and pulled a sci-fi machine gun.

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

The smoke cleared away, revealing a Totodile and a Psyduck. They started crying, and a Lapras dragged herself in.

"_You scared my kids." _It said.

"I would expect real Pokémorphed people to react more surprised. SHOOT THEM!" G-5 Shouted. But no shots were heard.

"_Pokémorphed?" _The Lapras looked at the two little Pokémon jumping back shaking her head. _"What is happening here?" _

"Mech… we better leave… NOW!"

And they did because the moment after a triple Hydro Pump blew the roof off. Team Omega looked at the view, before hearing the Locator.

"Location Paper: Lake Valour!" The Locator said.

"_Let's go there then." _Deoxys suggested. And all agreed.

A few hours later Team Omega saw a large chaos around the lake.

"We need to speed up if we want to prevent more of this." Ditto said. "We can't catch it this way."

"I'll assign jobs." Mech-Ah said. "Ditto, you comfort people. G-5, find out where the paper went. Deoxys, scan the surroundings. And I shall grab it."

"Mech-Ah, it's over there!" Ditto pointed at a window. "Someone might be in there filling it in!"

Mech-Ah jumped up against the window, jamming him metal gloves and armored feet into the wall around it.

"DON'T FILL IN THE BLANK SPACE!" He yelled, but it was too late; a cloud surrounded the man behind the desk, and the paper flew out of the window, past Mech-Ah with a tremendous speed.

Where the man was, a Cleffa took place. Mech-Ah jumped back down explaining some more about the paper.

"Something I forgot. The paper used the data to create the spot you like the most, and then transforms you. It does this by surrounding you in a cloud, and then creates a twenty-four hour lasting morph process. For us only a few seconds, was for them a tormenting moment." Mech-Ah explained. "It is, as I said, EVIL. Extremely Vile Intentional Laugh/Life/Lesson/Love."

"Mech-Ah, the paper is flying to Sunyshore City." Ditto explained. "We have to speed up if we want to catch up."

"I managed to catch up!" A man walked up to Mech-Ah with a suitcase. "Mech-Ah, you are sued by Anonymous Inappropriate Slang Suers. They sue you for using the slang "Furry"."

"Isn't it a word accepted by them?" Ditto wondered.

"Yes, but AISS found you must officially be one to use slang. Since that does not apply you are sued."

"Am I the only one that can get two lawsuits in twenty-four hours?" Mech-Ah asked.

"Sort of." Ditto laughed at this answer.

Within two minutes, at Sunyshore city.

"_Mech-Ah, SIR! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY PAPER SIR!" _Deoxys yelled in Mech-Ah's face.

"God damn you Deoxys. You can clearly see my face at two millimeters distance." Mech-Ah complained.

"They have a lot of erotic commercials on TV now." Ditto walked out of a Pokémon center. "Why do they broadcast that on a child channel? Some kid being awake at 1:00 AM isn't exactly wanting someone to show up nude."

"And that's why to do it." G-5 said. "The element of surprise increases the win ratio of army units. So why can't that math work for commercials?"

"Well… I don't really expect anyone to have enough puff left to buy anything or to (…) by someone." Ditto continued. "And by (…) I mean rip-off."

"_SIR! A SMALL WHITE DOT AT TWELVE O CLOCK!" _Deoxys shouted.

"May the Creator should burn your soul in a furnace." Mech-Ah said. "COME HERE LITTLE DEMON!" Mech-Ah leaped to the floating paper, missing it a few times. The altitude the paper was flying at was high, making aiming a problem. "Can't reach paper. Need trampoline!"

Mech-Ah turned to Ditto, and stretched him out over a wide area.

"You could just ask me to transform." Ditto commented.

Ditto transformed into a large trampoline… WITH WHEELS! Mech-Ah jumped up and down, without success.

"Oh no… he's heading for a house kapt'n!" G-5 shouted at Mech-Ah.

He jumped to the building the paper flew to and blocked the window.

"Oh… my… god… honey… some odd man is using his back to block the window." A man inside say. "Grab me gun."

"MECH-AH! CAN YOU HOLD ON?" Ditto asked.

"NO! Someone is firing 6… no 7 mm shots in my ass."

Mech-Ah fell of the window, even worse; he pulled the whole thing with him.

"What a bustard! He took me window!" The man inside said. "Hey, a leaflet. Fill in and win a prize."

"(…)! Ditto, get up there. The Form is using… DRAMATIC SOUNDS… mind control. AKA… commercial chat." Mech-Ah said.

Ditto climbed up the wall seeing a large cloud filling in the room. The Form slowly drifted over Ditto's head, who was distracted.

"DITTO! LOOK OUT!" G-5 shouted.

"What? These people changed a bit. One is a Ditto and the other is a… Pichu. What? The Form, I'll get it!" Ditto stretched himself to the limit, but was too late and too short to reach the little paper. "I am having the idea someone already made movie about this kind of concept. A runaway object that is."

He fell down after these enlightening words. He hit the ground, which didn't matter that much.

"_I got it!" _Deoxys held the paper, which flew away with a massive speed.

"Let go Deoxys! Its EVIL powers will do anything to get free!" Mech and Ditto shouted at him.

"_NO! I shall command this… oh for peace's sake." _Deoxys noticed he lost grip and fell down.

Mech-Ah grabbed G-5 and threw him in the air, making him fall down too.

"You better have a good reason to do that!" G-5 complained.

"What? Now every team Team Omega team member fell on the ground!" Mech-Ah clarified.

"I SAID NO MORE TEAM TEAM!" G-5 yelled at him.

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Someone said.

"WE WANT TO SLEEP!"

"I CAN'T HEAR THE COMMERCIALS!"

"MAKE THEM STOP CRYING!"

"We better be silent then." Mech-Ah whispered.

"Yes, for the best." Ditto giggled.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
